The Calm
by kbbey
Summary: Cute little fluffy Clawen Fic: Post Jurassic world.


**SUMMARY:** Cute little fluffy Clawen fic: post Jurassic world.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the Jurassic World characters – just a fan of the show.

 **A/N:** How are we all? This is my first Clawen fic just because I wanted a little fluffy drabble! All mistakes are mine and is set post Jurassic world.

It was probably not the smartest decision they had made - going back to the island, but they had a plan in place if worst came to worst… or so Owen said. They stayed in his 'bungalow' as he liked to call it. If she was being honest, she was pleasantly surprised when she stepped inside. It was clean, homely and not at all like she had first imagined. They had only been staying there for a few days but it already felt like home… _he_ already felt like home. On their second night on the island a storm had set in, winds whipped against the side of the bungalow and rain pelted against the roof. Claire violently woke to the sound of thunder and an open window banging noisily against the wall when she noticed a cold empty space next to her in the bed. Her feet were met with a slippery surface as she made a quick attempt to shut the window but Owen was still nowhere to be found. Worry slowly crept up on her even though she made several attempts to reassure herself he was probably just in the kitchen getting a glass of water or in the bathroom. She checked every room until she began to fear for the worst.

"OWEN" she yelled, in an attempt to be heard over the deafening storm. Panic was not evident in her voice and she made her way outside where she found him leaning against the railing of the veranda.

"I've been calling you. What are you doing out here?" Her delicate but warm hand found his back and she stood next to him.

"Sorry" He replied softly, giving a small smile of reassuring but his gaze wasn't as convincing and she saw right past it.

"Hey… what happened?"

"I… I thought I heard blue." His tone filled with uneasiness.

"She will be okay, Owen."

"Yeah… I know… Come on, let's go back to bed." They both made their way back to the bed and he once again wrapped his arms around her petite little figure as they fell asleep.

The next morning Claire awoke alone, this time however, she was greeted with the sight of a very shirtless Owen singing loudly along to _Come And Get Your Love by Redbone_. The storm had passed and the sun now streamed in through the windows, brightening the entire place. All he wore was a pair of loose grey sweatpants that nearly hit the floor but she could still see his feet move and hips move along with the music.

Still smiling, Claire got up and started to walk towards him, only wearing a pair of dark underwear and one of Owen's long dress-shirts. When he turned and saw her he smiled back. "I didn't know whether you wanted French toast or scrambled eggs, so I made them both."

"Mmmm… thank you" she replied, giving him a small peck on the lips. His strong arms trapped her against him as he tried to deepen the kiss when her phone rang.

"How the hell is there reception here?" She commented as he let her go and she ran over to the bedside table to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"CLAIRE!"

"Oh... Karen" Her head turned to Owen in search of an explanation neither of them had.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU LEFT WITHOUT EVEN SAYING GOODBYE!"

"Yeah, uh… I'm sorry, I'm with Owen and I'm fine but you didn't need to worry we were just –"

"Who the hell is Owen?" Karen interrupted.

"We work together…" Claire responded when she heard Gray on the other end of the line at the same time… "Owen is aunt Claire's boyfriend!" he yelled enthusiastically…

"Oh yeah, You're on speakerphone." Karen added.

"Thanks Gray." Claire sarcastically replied as she saw Owen smirking.

"Boyfriend? Claire you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Karen said, ignoring Claire's last comment.

"Well… he wasn't exactly my _boyfriend_."

"Is it serious? Should we be expecting a little niece or nephew? I have to meet this guy! You know this means were going to be coming to visit a whole lot more!" Karen rambled.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Claire said hesitantly.

"What isn't? Meeting him?"

"No… coming to visit."

"Why? Claire… where the hell are you? You better not be on that god forsaken island? CLAIRE…?"

Claire made the decision to end the phone call before that conversation got a little to dramatic for her liking.

"How is it that you could manage over 20,000 people per day but cant even handled your own two nephews and sister?" Owen added, clearly amused by the whole situation.

She raised her eyebrows at him as a warning.

"Okay, okay… but I probably should meet your sister… besides, I told Zach and Gray that they could visit at any time…"

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"They have survived the island before, maybe they could do it again…" He added.

"That's not funny, Owen!"

"It is a little. Now, where were we?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as they continued enjoying their own little slice of solitude on an abandoned island – well mostly abandoned.


End file.
